War of the Heart
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Marian is the wife of Robin of Locksley. The wife that he left behind to go to war and right for the King. But will all be well and happy when he returns of does he bring heart break with him. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

A war of the heart.

Marian's heart hassened when she heard the hoof beats outside Locksley Manor. They had been married a mere three months when King Richard had asked Robin to return to the Holy Lands to help negociate the peace treaty. Marian had allowed him to go on one promise. That if he was not returned within a year that she herself would sail to the Holy Land to retrieve him. And Robin knew she meant that promise all to well. He had been gone seven months, but finally he had returned. Marian could barely hold her excitement as she ran down the stairs like a child. She had just reached the bottom step when the door burst open. She froze and stared at the man that stood within the door way. He had changed. His hair longer covering his eyes slightly. His stuble more scruffy than usual. But the one thing that had not changed was that smirk. The smirk that melted her heart ever time. The one that made her buckle at the knees almost sending her crashing to the floor.

'Well. Are you not glad to see your husband returned healthily from war.' Robin smirked out stretching his arms indicating to himself.

Marian could barely remember moving her feet before she was locked into an embrace with Robin. 'I've missed you.' She smiled as she hugged him tighly.

'I have missed you to.' Robin smiled as he breathed in the smell of her hair. Lavender, her favourite scent to bathe in. 'Hmm. You smell good.' Robin smiled.

'More than I can say for you.' Marian laughed pulling out of his embrace but never removing her arms from around his neck. 'I'll have a bath made for you.' She smiled and walked away into the kitchen to tell the maids.

Robin sighed as he undid his belt buckle and put it down on the table. He sat in the chair and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was tired. Tired of the war that no one wished to fight. The war that had taken hiom for the second time away from his new wife. He had waited so long to be back in her arms. Her warmth felt so inviting it felt like home.

'They have began to make your bath.' Marian smiled from the door way as she walked into the room and sat on her husbands lap.

Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close never wanting to let her go. This was where he belonged in the arms of his wife under the roof of his Manor.

'I am so glad you are home. It has been very boring here without you. I even thought about taking up embroidery again.' Marian giggled.

'God what have I done to my wife. Embrodiery? Now that would be tragic.' Robin laughed as Marian nudged him. 'And what shall we do to occupy ourselves after my bath?' Robin smirked.

'Oh I am sure we can think of something.' Marian smiled.

'My Lord your bath is ready?' A maid said as she entered and then left the room.

Robin turned to Marian with his usual mischevious glint in his eyes. 'Care to join me?'

'Hmm....i'll get the bed warm.' Marian winked as she walked up the stairs.

Robin chuckled as he shook his head watching the woman he loved depart the room. He got up and made his way to the bathing chamber.

Marian smiled as Robin entered the bedroom, his hair wet and clinging to his head as he wore only his trousers. She gaped at his torso. He had always been muscular but this new body put his old one to shame.

'It has been along time since I shared a bed with you.' Robin smiled as he looked at his wife laying under the covers.

'It has been a long time since you have done anything with me.' Marian answered somewhat sadly.

Robin realised her shallowness and climbed under the covers with her. 'A fact that I plan to change tonight.' Robin smirked as he leaned down and kissed Marian passionatly on her lips.

Marian smiled as Robin spooned her and pulled her closer to his naked flesh. They had been apart to long. Man and wife that had barely had the time to become so. In their prolonged lust and desire for each other they had spent most of the night making love. Proving to each other that their love had not died, nor will it ever.

'Marian.' Robin whispered.

Marian giggled as his beard tickled her neck. 'Yes.'

'I have a confesion to make.' Robin sighed sadly.

'What?' Marian asked frowning but not having the power within herself to face him.

'I was gone a long time in the war.' He started but did not know how to break the woman he loved heart. 'I fear I may have strayed from you.' He said looking down in shame.

'Strayed?' Marian asked turning slightly. Her heart was beating faster than what it was when he returned home.

'I longed for a woman's warmth. I took another woman to my bed.' Robin whispered guiltily.

Marian sat up in shock and turned to her husband. Her heart was breaking. She had only just been given him back only to loose him again so quickly. 'You bedded another woman.' She gasped as her throat dried.

'Yes.' Robin hung his head in shame.

'You are not apart from me for a year yet you cannot be true.' Marian shouted as she sprung from the bed and pulled her night gown over her head. 'And then you have the disgust to bed me!' She shouted outraged.

'I tried Marian. I just missed you so much.' Robin pleaded.

'Obviously not enough.' Marian bit. 'I never strayed Robin. I stayed faithful to you.'

'I know.' Robin said looking away from her eyes. He could not stand the hurt in them.

'Was it just the one time?' Marian asked. But the sad and guilty look in Robin's eyes tore her to pieces. 'How many?' She asked as tears welled her eyes.

'I didn't keep count.'

'That many.' Marian laughed as tears consumed her soft rosy cheeks.

'It was not like that Marian.' Robin said trying to convince her.

'How many women?' She did not know why she asked these questions. She knew their answers would only further her pain. Yet she had to know.

'One.' Robin said plainly.

Marian turned to him and gasped. 'I think that hurts me even more.' Perhaps if he had visited a sarcean brothel where the woman were plain and easy she would have believed it were for pleasure and not the actual woman herself. But the fact that he had visited the same woman's bed on countless times hurt her worse than any blade could.

'Well I hope that you enjoyed her warmth. Because you are no longer going to share my bed.' Marian said.

Robin turned and looked at her in shock. 'Marian please. I love you she meant nothing.'

'She meant something Robin. She meant more than nothing for you to deystroy our marriage over.' Marian answered coldly.

'You cannot leave me Marian or else you will be shamed and see as a whore. You will have to go to tavern.' Robin stated.

'We shall share the same house but never the same bed. I will take residence in one of the guest bed chambers' Marian explained heading for the door.

'I have never stopped loving you.' Robin whispered.

'Even when you were loving her.' Marian said before leaving the room.

Robin moaned in frustration and punched the matress of the bed. He had loved her more than anything. He had longed for her while he was gone. He had picture her face upon his mistress when he had bedded her. But once more he had lost her.


	2. feeling the heart ache

Ch2

Marian had dismissed the maid for the day. She had not thought it fair that the poor girl should have to witness the cold and harsh hostility shown between husband and wife. He had not slept at all. Instead she had layen face in the pillow and sobbed. How could he have done that. So easily have deystroyed everything that they had together. It was strange how one event can ruin your whole life. You can live twenty three years and yet one moment can make you hate it all. He had given her her life and now he was harshly taking it away. Not only had he abandoned her in the early stages of their marriage he had committed adultry within them. He had told her he loved her, and like the gullable fool she was she had believed him and what a fool she had turned out to be.

'Marian.'

It travelled to her ears as an empty whisper. She refused to acknowledge him and continued on her task which happened to be sorting out the kitchen.

'Marian.' He repeated.

'I am busy Robin.' Marian said coldy.

'Where are the maids?' Robin asked as he watched her work.

'Why should they have to bare our cold presence.' Marian answered without turning to him.

'You have not forgiven me then.' Robin sighed sadly.

'Why should I forgive you at all nevermind after one night.'

'I do not know in truth. All I can give you is love.'

'You seem to be able to give a lot of women that.' Marian bit.

Robin knew she was in no mood to talk with so he left her to her thoughts. He had really made a mess of things this time. And in truth he was worried. Worried that she would not accept forgiveness, but it was Marian, and he and Marian always pulled through, always. He could not imagine life without her. He had experienced life without her and found it unbearable. But then he had committed the worse crime possible. He had broken her heart. And he may never get it back. He walked to the stables and saddled his horse and rode into Sherwood.

Marian sighed as she heard the hoof beats and threw a wooden spoon across the kitchen. How dare he expect her to forgive him after just one night. Did he think her to be so easy and forgetful.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin kicked his horse faster. He knew he should be careful riding through these woods. An unknown root or stone on the path may rule his downfall. But he did not care. He shouted and roared to make the horse run to its maximum speed. He pulled in the andrenilan that the speed and danger gave him. The pictures of his beytrayal spinning in his head. He could see her face, the woman whom he had bedded. He saw pictures of their nights together. How could he have been so foolish, to think she would so easily forgive him.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

'My Lady.' Much called as he entered the Manor.

'Much. Your back.' Marian smiled as she exited the kitchen and brought her friend into a tight hug.

Much had married a serving girl at Bonchurch and they had been to Italy for their honeymoon.

'How are you my Lady. I here that Master Robin is back. That must make you happy.' Much beamed, but his smiled faded when he saw Marian's sad face. 'My lady what is the matter.'

'Come Much. We have known each other to long for formal titles.' Marian smiled as she sat down.

'What has he done now?' Much sighed as he took a seat next to her.

'He...he replaced me Much.' Marian gasped as fresh tears came to her eyes.

'Replaced you my lady?' Much asked frowning confused.

'With another woman Much. He bedded another woman.' Marian shouted in frustration.

'He did what!' Much squeaked.

'He spent his nights not alone. He spent them with another woman on a number of occassions.' Marian whispered wiping tears away.

Much looked at Marian sadly as he lay a comforting hand on hers. He knew that this was the end for the both of them. Robin had deystroyed it for good this time.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin entered the stable and dismounted his horse. He patted it on the neck before starting to unbuckle its saddle. He heard footsteps crunching against the ground and turned to find his old friend Much walking up to him.

'Much! Your back.' Robin laughed patting him on the shoulders. 'How is Eve?'

'Do not speak to me.' Much said raising his head as he walked over to his own horse.

'She has told you.' Robin said has he hung his head.

'Yes. And I must say I am very disappointed in you Robin.' Much said coldly.

'You do not understand Much.' Robin said raising his voice in anger.

'There is not much to understand. Although it is amazing how Marian never went to war, yet it was the war that killed her.' Much said as he kicked the horse into a gallop and left Robin standing with his own thoughts.


End file.
